hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 121: Nekotalia Once Again
The first episode of Hetalia: The World Twinkle (one-hundred and twenty-first overall) was aired on July 3, 2015. It adapts the Nekotalia strips from Comic Birz and Volume 6 of the manga series. Plot Summary We're Exactly the Same! Italy-cat sits on a table in a library. He introduces himself as Italy-cat, and lists his favorite things as cute girls, pasta, naps, and singing. All in all, he says, he and the human Italy behave in exactly the same way. Meet Germany-cat! Italy-cat then introduces Germany-cat, while Greece-cat spies on them from a corner. Italy explains that Germany-cat is the one who holds up all the other "Eurokitties", such as himself, Greece, and Spain. If Germany-cat were to get sick, Italy-cat says, the same would happen to all of the European cats. Germany exclaims in frustration that they're putting too much pressure on him. The first episode's eyecatch features a picture of the cat versions of the Axis Powers. This is the G8! The Narrator explains that there are around 200 "nation-cats", and among the most powerful of them is a group called the "G8". The G8 often gathers to discuss household matters. The Narrator lists the members of the G8 as America-cat, England-cat, France-cat, Germany-cat, Italy-cat, Canada-cat, Japan-cat, and Russia-cat. As the cats hold a discussion in the distance, Seychelles looks on in interest and wonders if they found some food over there. This scene's eyecatch shows a picture of the cat versions of the Allied Forces (plus Canada). Household Policy In the meeting, France-cat asks America-cat about unrest at his house, to which America-cat replies that it shouldn't be as bad as the Lehman Brothers crisis. The cats somberly recall that they haven't been getting as much food since their masters' incomes dropped (referring to the 2008 economic crisis). As Germany-cat tries to think of a solution to the food problem, he chastises the rest of the cats for not doing any work. The second eyecatch features a picture of the cat versions of Spain, Prussia, Hungary, Romano, and Austria. France-cat's House France-cat takes great pride in making his house look nice, as the Narrator says. However, France-cat laments the dilapidated state of many Parisian houses, stating that they're too old and damaged. He finds a particularly damaged mural, and says that he can't allow such a thing in his house. France-cat wishes that the damage could just be repaired overnight, or that he could have some help fixing it. Spain-cat jumps in, offering to help restore the painting. Recalling the horrid restoration of the Ecce Homo fresco by a Spanish woman, France-cat quickly denies Spain-cat's help. The third eyecatch features a picture of the cat versions of the Nordic Five: Norway, Sweden, Denmark, Finland, and Iceland. We're Friends, Right? China-cat approaches America-cat, asking him if the two of them are friends, to which America-cat replies that he's friends with the whole world. China-cat tells him that Hong Kong-cat has been leaving the house a lot lately, and that it didn't seem to matter whether the other Asian cats were in the house or not. China-cat laments that he wants someone to laze around with him more. America-cat offers China-cat a can of tuna as consolation, which China-cat accepts gratefully. However, China-cat quickly tries to inspect the can to make sure it wasn't made in China. The fourth eyecatch features a picture of the cat versions of Greece and Turkey. Something at Japan-cat's House? Italy-cat skips up to Japan-cat, saying he's heard that something big has been happening at his house lately. When Japan-cat asks what that is, Italy-cat replies that he's interested in "Avenoumics" (he's mispronouncing the term "Abenomics", referring to the economic policies enacted by Japanese Prime Minister Shinzo Abe in 2012). Italy-cat asks Japan-cat to tell him more about "Avenoumics", and maybe do a speech about it at his house. Japan-cat seems confused as to what Italy is talking about, and only becomes more distressed when Italy keeps repeating "Avenoumics" over and over. Character Appearances *Italy-cat *Italy *Germany-cat *Greece-cat *Spain-cat *America-cat *England-cat *France-cat *Japan-cat *Canada-cat *Russia-cat *Seychelles *China-cat *Hong Kong-cat (non-speaking cameo) *Prussia-cat (eyecatch) *Hungary-cat (eyecatch) *Romano-cat (eyecatch) *Austria-cat (eyecatch) *Norway-cat (eyecatch) *Denmark-cat (eyecatch) *Sweden-cat (eyecatch) *Finland-cat (eyecatch) *Iceland-cat (eyecatch) *Turkey-cat (eyecatch) Voice Cast *Italy-cat, Italy: Daisuke Namikawa *Germany-cat: Hiroki Yasumoto *America-cat, Canada-cat: Katsuyuki Konishi *Japan-cat: Hiroki Takahashi *England-cat: Noriaki Sugiyama *France-cat: Masaya Onosaka *Russia-cat: Yasuhiro Takato *China-cat, Narrator: Yuki Kaida *Spain-cat: Go Inoue *Greece-cat: Atsushi Kousaka *Seychelles: Megumi Takamoto *Additional Voices: Hitomi Miyajima Trivia *The anime episode omits a strip from the manga, in which France-cat asks Japan-cat to make him some clothing. *Hong Kong-cat's design changes from the manga to the anime. In the manga, Hong Kong-cat has a sharp fur fringe around his face that resembles his human haircut, whereas in the anime his head is completely round and simply has a dark brown ahoge sweeping above his face. *At the end of the manga, Japan is shown to use a cat-recording device to catch what Italy is saying. However, this part has been removed from the anime. Category:Anime Category:Anime Episodes